


The path of the moon

by MonkeyLi



Category: Dimeshipping - Fandom, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: Continuation of my most favorite Comics story ever written. "Zio Paperone, Amelia & il patto della luna"https://inducks.org/story.php?c=I+TL+3035-5I translated it here. You have no clue whats going on if you don't know the Comic: http://monkey-li.tumblr.com/post/168752337358/hello-my-dearest-fello-magicaxscrooge-fans-and-toAfter a year had passed, Scrooge McDuck returns to the lonely island to which Magica de Spell once abducted him. But of course he is no alone there...





	The path of the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zio Paperone, Amelia & il patto della luna](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/496558) by Vito Stabile. 



Scrooge stood lost in thought in his money bin and polished the glass of a showcase. "Sir..." Began Quackmore, his butler who stood next to him and was also busy cleaning a showcase. The one which held Scrooge's first dime. "...Why do you insist on taking care of it yourself? The maintenance of your collection is one of my tasks..." 

The older drake did not let himself be put off, in between he had taken out the content of the showcase and cleaned it with all care. "And you do an outstanding job of it, Quackmore. But this special piece is too valuable for me to hand it over to anyone else."   
Astonished his butler looked at him. "More valuable than your first dime?" 

With an almost tender look Scrooge lifted the stone he held in his hand in front of his eyes that his face reflected in it. "In its own way it is..." He answered mysteriously.

This conversation had taken place shortly after his boss had returned from his spontaneous, unannounced vacation from where he had brought the shimmering blue quartz. Quackmore had no idea what it was. His boss had never answered this question correctly. "A moon quartz." was the only explanation he gave. 

After several weeks had passed, the faithful butler had finally resigned himself to the fact that his employer had the right to secrets and to take care of his own possessions, which he did in this particular case at least once a week. Nevertheless he wondered, what was so special about the stone that it was more important to him than his actual number one? Probably he would never know, his boss was very stubborn about it.

"What may I serve you for dinner tonight, sir?" A question asked every day. But since this mysterious vacation, the answer has often been different than expected. From the day he came back. Scrooge made it his custom to get sandwiches to eat out also at least once a week. 

Scrooge McDuck, who never wasted more time than necessary on something banal like food, suddenly spent extra time going out for it. Worried, Quackmore had followed him once and was amazed to see that his boss had made himself comfortable on a bench far away from the money bin and peacefully watched the moon while he ate. 

Although Quackmore waited until his boss made his way back, nothing else happened. It seemed as if the billionaire had simply allowed himself a little time out. With every other person this would not have aroused any suspicion, but with Scrooge McDuck? Quackmore was endlessly confused, but of course he didn't dare to talk to his boss about it. 

Whatever had happened during that vacation had changed the man. The Buttler could not even claim to the worse. Because after he had looked at the moon or polished the quartz, the old drake was always in a good mood and relaxed. But it was not possible to get out of him what had happened. Even when his nephews inquired about the strange stone he didn't give any information. His lips were surrounded by a soft smile as his gaze wandered to the showcase. It was curious. But since it was good for the drake, the butler finally pushed all doubts aside. 

After all, Scrooge McDuck was more than just an employer to him, he also considered him a friend. And for his friends Quackmore wished only the best.

Scrooge had spent many hours thinking about what Magica could have been aiming for. But again and again he came to the same conclusion. She had lied to him that the stones could only travel to areas where there were other moonquartzes. That was a fact. Several times he had searched the surroundings around his bin and large parts of Duckburg. There were no moonquartzes here. Which confirmed his suspicion that the witch had planned the whole trip. But the real "why" had never become clear to him. The most conclusive explanation remained that she wanted to prove to him or herself that there was something good in her... but why did she want that?

Nothing had changed between them since then. Already two days after the adventure on the island she had launched a new attack. Even though he had noticed that she hesitated for a moment when she spotted the second showcase standing next to his dime. He could even see a slight blush on her cheeks.   
Then the fight went its usual way.

But one thing was clear. The experience on the island had changed him.

Ever since the witch appeared in his office for the first time, it had rarely been a day when he hadn't thought of her. From the first moment, this woman was fascinating and dangerous. He quickly got used to being on his guard all the time. You could never know what she was planning next. And as exhausting as that could be partly. He loved it. 

Magica was a real challenge and a worthy opponent. It quickly turned out that she could also be an excellent companion. Whenever someone or something besides her threatened his dime, she was there. Whenever it turned out that they couldn't go on alone, they united their powers. He had undertaken some of the most exciting adventures and journeys with her. From procuring magical ingredients to saving the world. He had learned when to trust her and she never broke her word.

But only after the journey to Moon Quartz Island did he begin to understand her better. When she had given him a tiny glimpse into her heart.

Instead of thinking about their arguments. Did his thoughts now reverberate much more frequently to their shared adventures. To the peaceful nights on the island. He caught himself daydreaming, hoping that she would suddenly appear. 

When he looked at the moon, the image of them sitting together on the beach and her looking so indescribably beautiful in the soft moonlight came to his mind... The thought of her black eyes suddenly caused him heartthrobbing, the idea of her silky hair blowing in the wind made his cheeks blush.  
In his dreams it was especially bad. No matter what his dream was about, at some point Magica appeared in it. Most of the time as his ally. Which woke him up the next morning with an indefinable feeling of longing...

One year had passed since their common adventure on the island. Scrooge stood at the window of his money bin and looked at the moon quartz in his hand. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. "Is everything all right, sir?" His butler inquired anxiously. His boss had been standing motionless at the window for half an hour. As always when he looked at the stone, Scrooge had a soft smile on his lips. Calmly he turned to his butler.

"I made a decision, Quackmore. I want to go back there!" He looked into a confused face "Back, sir?" Scrooge nodded confirming. "Aye, back to where the quartz came from." To underline his words, he held up the stone. Quackmore knew it was almost a year ago that his boss came back completely changed from this journey.   
"You... You never told me what exactly the stone was all about, Mr McDuck..." He started carefully. Scrooge sighed, "And it's going to stay that way. Nobody would understand it anyway." Quackmore didn't think it appropriate to go any further. 

Suddenly a smile spread on Scrooge's face. "I will leave tomorrow morning! Without magic it will take me a few hours to get there!“

Magic? If magic was at play, only one person could actually be involved... Still a little worried, the butler looked at the happy face of his boss. But if this was really about her... then he slowly began to understand. In the many years he served Scrooge, Quackmore had made up his opinion about the relationship between his boss and… the witch.

Now he smiled aswell. As a good friend and employee he would watch from a distance and be on the spot if necessary. But he had the strong suspicion that his boss was developing feelings…

That would explain his whole behavior of the past year. The choice of his interest was questionable but... if the witch had managed to put that soft smile on Scrooge McDuck's face he, Quackmore, wouldn't stand in the way. Satisfied that he finally had a clue, he started his tasks again.

At that time Scrooge had taken the quartz to Gyro and had asked him if he could reconstruct the magic itinerary to find out where the lonely island was. The inventor was very skeptical about magic but of course he found a way to interpret the vibrations of the stone. The old drake had never doubted it. Anyone who could invent a time traveling bathtub was capable of anything. Since that day a small diamond pranced on the spot on Scrooge's globe where the island should lie.

As announced Scrooge boarded his private plane the next morning. Especially equipped by Gyro so that he could land on the smallest space. The island was really remote and he even had to make a stop because he flew himself. But he was looking forward to seeing the beautiful island with all its memories again. Even if the most important one was missing... As expected he arrived on time for the anniversary of his trip to the island. It was just as idyllic as he had it in his memory.

This time he was of course better prepared and had food and a sleeping bag with him. He hadn't packed a tent. He preferred to sleep in the open air so he could watch the moon. Quickly he had found the beach again where the entrance to the quartz cave was. Too bad he couldn't use magic. A moon quartz would accelerate his return journey greatly. On the other hand he was not sure if he wanted to enter the cave without Magicas help. The oversized lizard of that time was certainly still alive. 

How skillfully Magica had mastered it with her soothing spell back then. He remembered well how proud she had been that this gentle magic had worked. Unfortunately, she had never answered him why it was so important to her.

There was so much he wanted to know about Magica. In allusion she had told him about her Magical Mission and her niece. Not enough that he could get a real picture, but it had awakened his interest in her life. Interest in this gentle side she seemed to have. He sighed deeply as he walked along the beach after setting up camp.

Suddenly he paused in the middle of the movement. Shoes lay in the sand in front of him. Black women's shoes with heels...

He looked around with a beating heart. Could it be? Then he noticed a figure standing in the water up to its knees and apparently enjoying the light waves surrounding her legs.

Magica...

For a moment he thought his heart stopped. Why was she here? Now of all times? He didn't really know what to do. Didn't want to scare her by suddenly calling her name. After all she assumed herself just as lonely on this island as he had until just now. But while he was still thinking about what to do, she suddenly turned to him as if she had felt it. 

An expression of great surprise lay on her face as she saw him. For a while both stared wordlessly at each other from a distance. But finally Magica slowly stepped towards the shore.   
Scrooge didn't know where to put himself. What would he tell her why he was here? Shortly he laid one hand on his chest and felt his heart beating fast and loud. Her sight alone chased a delightful feeling of bliss through his body. He would have loved to laugh loudly out of pure joy to see her, so strong was the emotion.

Without hesitation she walked so close to him that their beaks almost touched, boldly looking deep into his eyes.  
"You're here..." She finally meant. It wasn't a question but her voice sounded as if she didn't believe the statement.  
"Just like you..." Scrooge answered with a soft smile. 

Since she didn't make any attempts to explain herself, he decided to be brave himself. "It is now exactly one year since... we were accidentally stranded together here..." For now he wanted her to believe that he didn't know that she had planned everything back then. "This journey had shaped and enriched me very much. I wanted to see our island again..."

"Our island?" She interrupted him. Scrooge felt his cheeks turning red. "Well, except for us, there never seemed to be anyone here, so why not?" He smiled embarrassed. Skeptically Magica raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. But then a smile spread on her face.

"You are right... I also wanted to see "our" island again.“ Teasing, she deliberately emphasized the word "our" and slightly bumped him with her shoulder. When she smiled she was even more beautiful. 

"How did you know where the island was?" Her voice did not sound suspicious, only interested. "Gyro..." Scrooge answered succinctly and resisted to point out to her that even she couldn't know where the quartz had "accidentally" taken them back then.

Magica was proud of herself that she managed to stay so calm on the outside. Because within her there was a real storm of thoughts and feelings. Scrooge was here. He called the place "our" island. He remembered the exact date of their journey. The most stingy man in the world had travelled by plane for hours just to see this place again. Which apparently meant a lot to him... Why?

But she couldn't deny that she was happy about his presence. She herself had come here to revel in the beautiful memories. That the most important one itself was here, made her heart beat faster. She wondered if he would still look back on the trip with joy if he knew she had planned it all. If he knew... what he meant to her...

Probably not... She thought remorsefully.  
But what was the point of mourning over it now? She would rather enjoy the time together with him, as far as he would allow it.

"So..." Scrooge suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "...do you want to be alone, or do we take a walk together?"

Shyly he smiled at her and offered her his arm. It took Magica a moment to get her wild beating heart under control before she took his arm with a warm smile as well. "Let's stay together. It's "our" island, isn't it?" She laughed mischievously. The slip would chase him for quite some time. But Magica was infinitely happy that he had chosen these words. 

She would take advantage that he was so friendly to her, far away from the rest of the world and take what she could get. As they walked side by side she had a lot of time to look at his face.  
Those eyes that always sparkled so full of joie de vivre.

They were both old, greedy fools but she felt a deep connection between them beyond that. She wished he could realize it too. Could he ever overlook that she was a witch and see a woman in her?

Because for her, there would never be anyone else.

She loved him. She wanted him…

Carefully she snuggled a little closer to him, her soft breasts pressing against his arm. But he didn't seem to take any notice of it and just smiled friendly at her as they walked along the sea. No, he didn't see a woman in her. At least not yet. 

"How long did you want to stay here?" She asked after some time of peaceful silence. "A few days at least." He answered calmly and hoped she would not leave him sooner. "Me too, I deserve some vacation... would you mind if we stay together?" She added timidly.

For a moment he looked at her silently. Noticed how her cheeks turned red, enjoyed the feeling of her breasts on his arm, which hadn't escaped him at all, but he didn't expect her to do it intentionally. "Honestly, I would be happy. The most beautiful thing at that time was that we could talk like two normal people when we were alone..." 

His shy smile was so enchanting. "So... Truce?" He stretched out his hand to her. After a short hesitation she grabbed it with joy. " Truce!" She confirmed with verve.

The first day and the first night nothing unusual happened. For a long time they sat on the beach and watched the moon while they recalled their experiences from their first visit here. "Remember how you soothed this oversized salamander? Why do you use this kind of magic so seldom when you seem to be so good at it?" Scrooge wanted to know at some point, that didn't leave him alone. 

But Magica only lowered her head in embarrassment. Images of her childhood tormentors came to her mind. "I... I don't want to talk about it..." Scrooge noticed immediately that he had touched a sore spot and moved closer to her so that their shoulders now touched. "Hey... I didn't want to embarrass you. I was just curious, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Playfully he nudged her a little to cheer her up again. "Come, let's go to sleep. After the long flight I am exhausted." 

He had missed sleeping under a starry sky very much, it was calming and he fell asleep quickly. Magica lay awake for some time and watched his chest gently rise and fall. When she was sure that he was asleep, she crept up to his camp. In her chest everything tightened with longing. The pale moonlight made him look even more handsome.   
Carefully she stroked his lips with her finger, they felt so soft and warm. Magica wished she could taste them. "Good night, Scroogie..." She whispered and bent over to give him a shy kiss on the cheek. That was all she dared to do that night...

After a hearty breakfast in the old gold digger style of Scrooge, they set off again the next morning to explore the island. Soon Scrooge pointed anxiously to the horizon. "Look, it seems a storm is brewing back there. This could be uncomfortable tonight." Magica was also good at interpreting the clouds and nodded confirming. "Yes, better we seek shelter in one of the caves. But if possible an uninhabited one." She added with amusement. "That would be preferable." Scrooge joined in laughing. So they turned away from the beach and went uphill to find a suitable cave.

His many adventures had trained Scrooge's senses. So he was the first to hear a suspicious noise on the steep rock face they were passing. He looked up and recognized just in time that a few stones had loosened and now threatened to fall on Magica. "Magica! Watch out!" He shouted loudly, but it was too late for her to realize what was going on. 

Without thinking about his own safety, Scrooge threw himself protective on Magica, that they both landed on the ground. At the last moment he crossed his arms over his head before the stones hit him. Magica lay under him in safety and looked up at him with panic-stricken eyes. 

Luckily it wasn't huge boulders that fell down, but they were enough to take a lot out of Scrooge. With iron will he denied screaming in pain as he felt the stones hit him. He didn't want to worry Magica any more. Eventually the rumbling of the rockfall trickled away. 

Scrooge breathed heavily and he couldn't prevent tears standing in his eyes. But he smiled bravely as he looked at Magica. "Magica, are you all right? Were you hit?" Tenderly he stroked her cheek to calm her down. 

For a moment she could only stare at him wordlessly, trying to understand what just happened.

But then she straightened up as fast as she could to examine Scrooge's injuries. "Have you gone crazy? Don't ask me how I am, look at yourself!" Horrified she stared at his back. In many places his jacket was shredded and everything was full of blood. But despite that he cared primarily about her? Now Magica also had tears in her eyes. 

"Do not ever do that again!" She sniffed, carefully putting her arms around his neck and buried her face briefly on his chest. She felt him gently stroking her back. "Don't worry about me. I'm used to worse. You should have seen what I looked like when I was still working on my claim". Despite the pain Scrooges voice sounded carefree. 

"I don't care what you did before, don't be so reckless and certainly not because of me!" She retreated to be able to look him seriously in the eyes. But Scrooge just kept smiling at her. "I'm afraid I can't promise you that. I can't stand idly by and watch you get hurt." Again he stroked her cheek. The only touch he dared. "Well, I also can not, you stubborn fool. So please, next time save me without putting yourself in danger!" 

Her voice allowed no objections. "And now let me help you, I am quite skillful with... with healing spells..." It was still difficult for her to talk about the white magic she had. 

As a precaution they moved away from the rock face so that Scrooge could sit down in soft grass. "I assure you it looks worse than it is." He started again but Magica cut him off. "You can leave the diagnosis to me." Scrooge chuckled a little about her zeal, but he accepted his fate. Maybe it was really better when she healed him. For a moment Magica kneeled hesitantly behind him. "You uhm... you have to undress..." 

A luck he could not see her cheeks turning red. In the end, maybe it wasn't bad if he hurt himself from time to time... as long as it was nothing serious. 

Without hesitation Scrooge began to take off his jacket, the back of it just hung in shreds.  
The white shirt underneath was drenched in blood. Carefully she helped him take off the garment for it stuck in the bloody wounds. This time Scrooge couldn't prevent a few sounds of discomfort from escaping his lips, but he was finally freed. Nervously his breath went faster. Sitting naked in front of her caused him more problems than the pain.

Magica also had difficulty concentrating. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest. Scrooge was right, the wounds were only shallow, nothing serious. Still, he'd feel the bruises for some time if she didn't do anything. 

But… she could take advantage of the situation, couldn't she? For the healing she only needed her hands but... Scrooge didn't know that...

With red cheeks and a loud beating heart she leaned forward, lowered her lips to his back and carefully kissed every spot she could reach. The fact that she tasted his blood did not bother her. On the contrary, there was something very erotic and appealing about it. 

Scrooge moaned softly when she touched his wounds but in general it was a very pleasant feeling. So soft and warm... He turned his head a little to see what she was doing and realized that she was not using her hands as expected. Blood poured into his cheeks. His breath went even faster and his chest raised and lowered significantly.

Slowly and tenderly Magica worked her way forward. Her lips always lingered on his body for a moment longer than necessary. She enjoyed his closeness, his warmth, his taste and wished for more of it. 

Eventually his back was completely healed and she didn't let it pass her, stroking softly over it. Then she took all her courage together and slowly moved around him. Still kissing every part of his body she grazed. She was addicted to that feeling, couldn't stop. 

Tenderly she kissed his neck which elicited a guttural moan from him. His breath went intermittently. "Magica..." He finally brought out. "What... what are you doing...?" But she did not let herself be distracted. "Shush... do not interrupt the circle of magic..." She whispered her lips close to his body.

She took all the time to explore him. Kissed from one side of his neck to the other as her hands stroked across his chest. So muscular and strong. When she crossed the spot where his heart was, she could feel it pounding under her fingers like wild. 

But finally she could no longer justify her touch with the healing process and she forced herself to let go of him. Scrooge said nothing, his eyes were dark and his face reddened when he looked at her. She looked up at him, her eyes just as clouded with desire.

"You bit your lip..." She noted casually when she saw some blood seeping out of the small wound. His eyes widened a bit but he remained silent. She straightened up until their beaks were on a level. Inevitably she approached him and to her surprise he didn't back away but leaned barely noticeably in her direction, as if he knew what she was thinking of and welcomed it. 

But then she pulled herself together. Yes, she longed to kiss him, to taste his lips. But not if she lured him into a trap like that. A real kiss should be pure like a moon quartz. 

She sighed deeply and once stroked her finger over his lip so that the wound healed.   
The spell was broken.   
She licked her mouth and tasted his blood once more, then smiled innocently at him. "There you go, as good as new."

Scrooge had to swallow hard before he was able to say anything. What had just happened? How could she look at him with that innocent smile after almost driving him crazy with her touches? Did it really mean nothing to her? 

He looked into her eyes steadfastly. No, she was good at hiding it but he could see the same longing in her eyes that he felt himself.   
Besides... she had used her lips to heal him. At first he thought it was a necessary measure for the healing spell. But then a light touch of her fingers was enough to heal his lip. She had given herself away. Just like back then with the excuse that moonquartz could only travel to places where there were others of their kind. But she seemed to realize it just as little as she did then, that she had been discovered.

He decided not to press her. Maybe she was unsure of what she was feeling. After all it had only recently become clear to him what he felt for her as well. If she approached him, he would respond, if she sought reassurance, his arms would be wide open to her.   
However, this trip was something special and being alone with her was enough for him, whatever else might happen. 

He had simply fallen in love with her completely.

"Thank you..." He finally brought out. "Unusual healing method, but thank you..." Magica's eyes sparkled mischievously at his dry tone. "Oh, and how often exactly have you been "usually" cured by a witch?" Scrooge only laughed dryly "Touché". 

He stood up and took his shredded jacket in his hand with an unfortunate look. It would cost a fortune to replace it. He heard Magica murmuring behind him and suddenly there was no more damage to the garment. His undershirt, too, which had been standing of blood, was like new again. Surprised, he turned to her. She had raised her beak and smiled cockily. "Repairing simple things is a trifle for a witch of my caliber.“

Scrooge put on his clothes again while he smiled softly at her. "I think I've said it before on this island. You really know your métier.“

He took a step towards her, took her hand and kissed it gallantly. "Thank you, Magica." He didn't let go of her hand and sank into her beautiful black eyes as he looked at her. "I hope to heal me and the repairs don't drain your strength?" His voice now sounded honestly worried but also interested. He had no idea how magic actually worked and was curious to learn more. 

Magica looked embarrassed to the side but made no effort to free her hand. She shook her head. "No, I only activated and strengthened your body's own healing abilities, that doesn't affect me. And repairing something that was intact recently is really easy. It's different when I create something out of nothing. Such a spell usually only lasts for two hours if I don't renew it regularly and that would exhaust me very quickly. Depending on the spell, even kill me." 

Actually, it wasn't intended that humans learn too much about magic. But she didn't come up against the desire to share everything with him. Unconsciously, she had taken a step further towards Scrooge and he had put his arms gently around her hip. Not a whole embrace, just a gossamer touch. 

"But even if it would weaken me..." Magica continued and looked him in the eye all the time. "...You have saved me, regardless of yourself, and I would do the same for you at any time..." After these words both remained silent and sank only in the eyes of the other. Here on their island there was no reason not to be honest with each other. Just like back then at their first time here. 

"Magica, I..." 

Scrooge began with a soundless voice. But suddenly an icy wind drove around them and in the distance one could hear thunder rolls. Frightened, they let go of each other and turned their gaze to the horizon. Indeed, the storm clouds had multiplied. Further away the sky was almost black. "We should go on, we must urgently find shelter."   
Without hesitation Scrooge took her by the hand and they walked silently hand in hand next to each other. But it was a pleasant, calming silence.

Fortunately Scrooge hadn't lost his instinct and soon he triumphantly pointed to a cave. The latter was only small, but offered enough space for both of them to sleep. It was also protected from the rain by a rocky promontory. From here they would be able to face the storm calmly. Again Magicas magic proved to be practical as she could teleport sleeping bags and supplies. "As long as I know exactly where things are and they're not too complex we don't have to carry anything around with us."

Respectfully Scrooge nodded his head. "I really wish you were there on every one of my trips." Magicas eyes widened in surprise but she didn't respond safe for a flattered smile.

They spread the sleeping bags on the floor with little distance and Scrooge started cooking again. Of course Magica was responsible for the fire and the rock ledge in front of the cave was ideal as a fireplace. Soon it smelled delicious of bread and grilled meat.

After dinner they made themselves comfortable on their sleeping bags and talked. Scrooge tried again, to learn more about her and he was really wondering how she felt about certain things.

"Do you like to be a witch? This council of elders treated you very condescendingly, even though you have amazing powers. Are all witches like that?" Magica smiled a little sadly. "No, luckily not. I have really good friends in the witch world, like Mim and Roberta. But I have been a thorn in the side of the council since my earliest childhood... they thought I was wasting my talents because I..." She fell silent, embarrassed. The old witches and her classmates had made her ashamed of herself.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on hers and looked up, straight into Scrooge's open smile. He didn't urge her to tell, he just made her understand that he would listen to her without judging.  
It was all right telling him about it, wasn't it? Especially here on their island... 

"Well, back then... when the other young witches tried to outdo each other in malice and brew potions that caused damage or distorted each other. Have I rather surrounded myself with creatures of all kinds. Animals love you impartially and do not judge you.  
I tried spells to soothe or heal and develop curative potions. It was not that I did not master the dark arts. But I was much more interested in helping animals... I am a loser in their eyes."

She was so ashamed. Scrooge only knew her how she had become after she had failed countless times to obtain his dime and fulfill her magical mission. Would he still take her seriously now that he knew what she was like?

Scrooge's eyes were amazed when she told the story. "That's why you could soothe the lizard back then and heal me today... but Magica, those are wonderful gifts you have developed. And on top of that, you now master black magic so well that you can even summon meteorites..." He squeezed her hand a little tighter.   
"If you ask me, the witch council doesn't despise you, they fear you. And your classmates from that time couldn't understand the concept that you were loved by the animals and were jealous of your knowledge and talent."

Meanwhile he moved so close to her that he could lift her chin because she had shamefully lowered her head. "I'm sure the only reason you haven't managed to steal my dime yet is because you don't really want it..."

Surprised, she raised her head and stared at him. "What...? How do you..? I mean… Of…Of course I want the dime, it's my magic mission, remember?“   
She almost had gave herself away. 

But Scrooge had that knowing smile on his face that she sometimes wanted to punch into. She hated that he could see through her so easily. The smartest of the smartiest, indeed.  
"Yes, that may well have been the case once, I don't deny it. Before we got to know each other better. Before it started to be fun, to measure our strengths..." His gaze was now so tender that it again drove a blush into her cheek. "Be honest with me, Magica. It's just the two of us here. So often already, you have waited unnecessarily long until I could stop you. With melting the amulet, the connection between us would be broken..."

He took a deep breath, if he wanted an honest answer from her it was perhaps wiser to be honest first. "For me, at some point, it was more important that we could compete against each other again than to stop you for good. You... you make my life, worth living and I never want to miss you in it again..." It wasn't the first time he told her how important she was for his life. But the first time he admitted to deliberately making it stay that way.

"I'm not saying you should stop using black magic either. I know you love it too. I only say: Take both. Who says you can't be a black witch and still practice white magic? Wouldn't that make you the most powerful witch of all?" Somewhat embarrassed, he scratched his head. "Sorry, I probably don't have the right to judge that. I don't really understand your world yet. But nevertheless I know if someone has potential and in you, Magica, I see endless! If you ever need my help on your way... I am here… Which, of course, doesn't mean I'm leaving you my dime." He wisely added after a brief moment.

For an endless long time she looked at him speechlessly. Scrooge was afraid he had said too much, but at last she carefully leaned her head against his shoulder. "Maybe... maybe you're right..." She snuggled closer to him for a moment before receding. "Thank you, Scroogie." It wasn't quite clear what he was right about, but Scrooge was happy with what he got.  
"You're welcome..." He added before they fell into peaceful silence.

Scrooge must have fallen asleep at some point. Because suddenly he was ripped from his sleep by a crackling thunder.

"Well, you finally woke up? I must say you have an amazing sound sleep, Scroogie." Sounded the mischievous voice of Magica next to him. She sat on her sleeping bag and watched the hustle and bustle outside, he noticed that she was trembling and really, the storm had cooled the air very much so it had got really cold. Scrooge imitated her and sat up. 

"Actually, I have a very light sleep, it must be this island..." And that I feel so comfortable near you. He added in his thoughts. "Lucky the wind doesn't blow the rain into our cave." Astonished he looked outside. The sky was covered with countless dark clouds and in short distances lightnings twitched over the horizon and the thunder crashed loudly. "Doomsday mood." He remarked respectfully. 

"Yes, but isn't it also fascinating? I love thunderstorms. So powerful and dangerous but so beautiful to look at, as the sky is illuminated by lightning." Replied Magica with a dreamy voice and rubbed her arms while talking to get warm. She gave him a side glance. "Aren't you cold?"

He looked at her. He was rarely cold. The days in Klondike had hardened him forever, but that didn't mean he couldn‘t take advantage of the situation and enjoy it. Invitingly he opened his arms. "If you don't mind, come here to me. I‘ll warm you..." First he had considered going to her himself, but then he decided it was better to let her choose how close she wanted to be to him. His heart was beating loudly, would she reject him?

Magica hesitated, would she be able to hold back if she was so close to him? On the other hand, she was really cold and the prospect of lying in his arms while watching the spectacle of nature together was tempting. And maybe... maybe he wasn't averse at all...

Unusually shy she crawled over to him and snuggled up to his side. He wrapped his arm around her, but shrugged back a little. "Magica, you are cold as ice!" Resolutely he slipped his arm under her legs and lifted her onto his lap so that he could press her firmly against his chest and embrace her with both arms. Tenderly he rubbed her arms and back. Magica screeched in shock as he lifted her but quickly she had found pleasure in the position. 

She couldn't resist her feelings anymore, she didn't want so either. With a contented sigh she cuddled up to his chest and nestled her head under his chin. His arms closed a little tighter around her. "Hmmm, you are so wonderfully warm..." She sighed deeply again.

And he smelled so good. She tried to concentrate on the thunderstorm outside, but again and again her gaze wandered up to his face. His eyes shone in awe as the storm roared across the island. He was so handsome that she turned red when she only looked at him, followed by his closeness, his warmth…

She turned her head a bit more so that she could bury her beak in his soft neck feathers. Tenderly she breathed a kiss on the spot. Like before she became almost addicted to this feeling. As if by herself her one hand stroked across his chest while her lips wandered along his neck.

She felt his heartbeat and his breathing go faster. "Magica..." He whispered and moaned softly.

He barely dared to move, but couldn't bring himself to interrupt the touch either. With all his strength he managed to look her in the eye. Boldly she returned his gaze and slowly put her arms around his neck. 

"Scrooge..." 

She whispered tenderly. She was no longer capable of more words, if only he would understand how much she wanted him. Needed him.

Scrooge was all light-headed as his heart was beating so fast. A little voice of fear warned him he was making a mistake. That he misunderstood her, that she was looking for nothing but his warmth. But... Her eyes, that look, the gentle kisses on his skin...  
Helplessly he was overwhelmed by his feelings for the woman in his arms. He swallowed nervously but looked deep into her eyes. 

"Will you curse me if I try to kiss you?" 

Never before in his life had he been so nervous. Magica's eyes widened in surprise, then her gaze became tender as she gently drew his head closer until their beaks almost touched.

"I will if you don't..."

Scrooge's heart made a skip of joy.  
He closed the small gap between them and caught her lips in a deep, intense kiss. A shiver of pleasurable excitement ran down his back as they touched

Shyly he interrupted the kiss after a short time, did not want to push her too hard. But Magica just put her arms tighter around him and pulled him back. "Please don't stop now..." She whispered, her voice full of longing.

"You have no idea how long l've yearned to be close to you." She kissed him again with passion and pushed him carefully until he lay backwards on the sleeping bag. Breathing heavily, he looked up at her. 

No, he didn't want to stop either. 

Magica leaned over him and looked at him so full of desire that he became dizzy.   
All of a sudden lightning and thunder broke through the night sky almost simultaneously and Magica was illuminated from behind by the bright light. Suddenly he realized what he was getting into. He again became aware of who and what he had in front of him. A witch, as dangerous and unpredictable as a storm. 

Tenderly he raised his hand and drew her closer to kiss her again intimately. Yes, she was as dangerous as a thunderstorm. But also just as majestic and beautiful. 

His arms closed as tightly as possible around her tender body as their kiss became more and more passionate. He could feel her soft breasts pressing on his chest. While he pulled her closer to himself, their loins rubbed against each other. She moaned pleasurably in the kiss at the touch. 

To feel how hard he was because of her made her almost mad with desire. 

Scrooge straightened up, so that she sat on his lap again. This time facing him. He lowered his lips to her neck and stroked her back up with his hands. Magica tilted her head and moaned softly.

"Don't stop..." She whispered again. 

Scrooge hands found the clasp to her dress and he let go of her neck to look at her. "We're going way too fast, aren't we?" He meant with a tender smile that didn't show the slightest regret.  
Magica laughed quietly and replied with an equally smug smile: "Only if you don't count all the last years I've dreamed about this..." Scrooge kissed her tenderly and nodded contentedly with this reason. "Hmmm, sounds legit..."

Still with that wicked smile and without letting him out of her sight, Magica raised her arms.   
With a fast beating heart he grabbed the hem of her dress and grazed it over her head.

For a moment, he looked at her in admiration.  
She wore a black lace bra which gave her an attractive décolleté.

His hands twitched in her direction as if he wanted to touch her, but he didn't dare anymore. "Gosh, you are so beautiful..." He whispered reverently.  
All of a sudden, he felt ashamed in front of her. How could a stingy old man like him be worthy of her?

But Magica seemed to feel what was going on inside him. Without saying a word, she stroked the straps from her shoulders and reached behind her back to open the buckle so that the brassiere slid off her body and revealed her nicely shaped breasts.   
Scrooge pulled in the air sharply at the sight. So beautiful... so precious...

Determined, she took his hands and laid them on her breasts. "Touch me, Scrooge. Have no fear, I never desired anyone but you..." For the first time she also seemed a little embarrassed. "If you want me, I will be all yours..." She added hesitantly.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took all her courage together. If she was wrong about him, her next words would be the end. She opened her eyes and looked deep into his. They were dark with lust but she thought she could read more than that in them.   
She raised her hands and gently stroked through the soft feathers of his sideburns. Immediately he snuggled his head into her touch. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but suddenly his gaze was clear and piercing on her, causing her to hold her breath.

"I love you, Magica..."

He looked at her, sheepishly smiling. "I think as a decent man I should say now that I don't want to go any further if you don't feel the same way... But honestly I don't think I could stop as long as you want me..." He stroked her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

"It would be a lie to say that it doesn't hurt, but I'll accept the pain if you want to be mine even for one night. No obligation, I just wanted... that you know how I feel for you, it’s only fair…" He gazed helplessly into her eyes.

Speechless Magica looked at him. How did he manage to speak exactly from her soul? But she was so happy that he took the burden off her to say these words first. Words for which she was teased half her life, which did not befit a witch. Greedily she caught his lips while her hands began to open the buttons of his jacket.

"I'm not satisfied with one night, Scroogie..." She whispered infinitely happily. "I don't want to live another day without you..." This time she laid herself down backwards and bade him to bend over her. 

"I love you."

Another thunderclap underlined her words. The next bolt of lightning gave Scrooge the opportunity to see the woman beneath him in all her beauty. He could hardly believe it. "Really?" He made sure as he gently bent over her. "You realize you could have anyone, right?" He supported himself with his arms without touching her.

An arrogant smile lay on Magica's face. "Of course I know that..." Quick as a flash she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to herself. "That's why I decide that I'll only be satisfied with the smartest and most handsome, the most charismatic, stingiest and not to forget richest man in the world..." She kissed him deeply before continuing. "Or do you mean to say I don't deserve you?"

Scrooge laughed quietly and looked happily into her eyes. "If you put it that way, then I am indeed worthy of the most cunning, powerful and beautiful woman in the world..." He kissed her again. This time very carefully and tenderly. "You are really the only person who can make me doubt myself..." 

Lovingly she stroked his cheek. "Scrooge... even if it may seem different, I feel the same way. I... I was so afraid I would lose you if you found out how I feel..." Her chest visibly raised because her breath accelerated with nervousness. 

"Make love to me, Scrooge..."

For a moment he looked at her with tenderness, then he removed his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head in a quick gesture. An excited sigh escaped her at the sight, which elicited an cocky smile from Scrooge. The certainty that she found his sight just as compelling as he found hers, gave him confidence. Gently he laid his body down on her. She was so soft, though still a bit cold.

"I never want to lose you again, Magica..."

He whispered before he lowered his lips to her neck and began to cover her body with kisses. Immediately she put her head back and moaned softly with delight.

It really wasn't a dream. That he could place his hand on her soft breasts, eagerly stroking through the soft down, her pleased groans, everything was real.  
He felt her hands stroking over his head, she slowly pressed him closer as if his touches were not yet intense enough for her. It filled him with so much joy to be desired by this woman. When she looked at him, he saw nothing but trust, devotion and passion. So much passion.

His hand slowly wandered down her body. He hesitated a moment before touching her at her sweetest spot and looked into her eyes. "May I really?" He couldn't help feeling insecure. After all, it was the first time he came so close to anyone, or even wanted to be.

With a smile, Magica reared up her lower body slightly so that his fingers touched her there. "You're sweet, Scroogie..." Assuringly she stroked through his sideburns. "Yes, I want you to touch me. I want to feel you..." Her eyes scurried down his body for a moment with a mischievous look. "And not only your fingers..." 

Scrooge turned red and his eyes widened. He wanted to open his mouth to return something but she already continued. "You don't have to worry about it. I am a witch, I am protected by magic. Do not hesitate... I love you... I desire you..." She pulled his head towards her and kissed him passionately, with her tongue she parted his lips.   
A touch which he immediately eagerly returned. His hand still between her legs he could feel how aroused she was. It was an exhilarating feeling to know that he was the cause. "I love you..." He whispered between tender kisses again and again. "I love you..." 

Magica wrapped her legs around his hip to guide him. Scrooge removed his hand to be able to take her face in both hands as he carefully penetrated her.  
Both inexperienced they groaned in surprise at the unexpected intensity of this feeling. 

Lovingly Scrooge laid his forehead on hers and gently rubbed their beaks together. He hadn't failed to notice that she painfully distorted her face and tried not to move inside her. "Does it hurt much?" He inquired full of inclination. "Tell me what to do, if you want me to stop..." 

But she didn't let him finish at all before she interrupted him. "Don't you dare!" She scolded. "It's going to be okay..." Scrooge smiled amusedly, even in this situation she was still the same, stubborn hothead as always. He kissed her with tenderness. 

"Then try to relax, I wait. I don't want to hurt you. No matter how long it takes". Frankly, it was hard for him to keep his promise. It made him crazy with desire how tight Magica closed around him but... when he looked at her he knew what was really important. This moment should be equally beautiful for both of them. 

"It is a wonderful feeling to be in you, you know. I hope you realize that feeling is addictive to me.." He whispered while he felt her slowly relaxing. Magica laughed quietly because she was so happy. The pain became less, the superior feeling to feel him in herself weighed more and more.

For so long she had dreamed of it, imagined it, thought of it when she touched herself. But none came even close to this feeling of happiness to really feel him. Carefully she raised her hip towards him so that he sank deeper into her and suddenly it just felt good, more then good.

She gasped with pleasure. "Give me more of you, Scrooge..." Invitingly she moved her hip again. Scrooge could no longer speak. With one last kiss he made sure that she felt comfortable before he slowly started moving inside her.

Outside the thunderstorm was still raging over the island but neither of them noticed anymore. What mattered was that they were finally together and united. Magica wrapped her arms around his neck to be even closer to him as their movements accelerated.

Scrooge kept looking into her eyes as if he was afraid to miss even a moment of her sight. Never before had she been so happy. 

Much too quickly they both reached the height of their ecstasy. Exhausted, they smiled softly at each other. "I love you..." Repeated Scrooge and kissed her gently. Then he wanted to release himself from her but Magica held him tight. "Please, just for a moment... it feels so good to be united with you..." She asked unexpectedly shy.

Scrooge smiled understandingly and again held her face tenderly between his hands. "You can be really cute, love." Magica turned red "Don't make fun of me old miser!" But she laughed thereby. 

After some time she was finally ready to release the connection but she couldn't stop touching him. As soon as he lay down next to her, she snuggled tightly to his chest. He lovingly embraced her and gently stroked her back. For a while they lay there in silence and looked outside where the storm slowly began to calm down.

"I'm still afraid I'll wake up any minute now and it's all just a dream..." Scrooge finally said quietly.  
Assuringly, she snuggled closer to him. "I feel the same way. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you again... even if I honestly hate to be so weak and dependent..." Scrooge kissed her tenderly to calm her down.

"Hey... loving someone is not a weakness. The desire to be with someone is not an addiction. We have proved for years that we can live alone." 

But Magica shook her head a bit sad "No, Scrooge. Ever since I met you, you've been in my thoughts, in my heart." She looked at him helplessly.  
"Maybe I can live without you, but... I don't want to. I don't even want to imagine it." Now she lowered her look embarrassed "I... I can understand if that is too much for you, even if you love me. I know myself that my affection for you borders on obsession... I am sorry."

For a while Scrooge looked silently at the completely intimidated woman in his arms. "You mean so obsessed that I can't sleep all night of worry, if you don't show up for a single full moon night? So obsessed that I almost lost my mind when you committed yourself not to attack me again until I asked you to come back?"

He held her a little tighter. "You're right, I can't live without you either." He shrugged his shoulders while looking smiling into her amazed eyes. "We are both obsessed with each other, so what? When we are together it is only half as bad."

Suddenly he turned her on the back and bent over her with a coquettish smile. "Do you want to become my wife, Magica?"

Stunned, she stared at the man above her. Tears of joy and surprise shot into her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was really as crazy as she was. She nodded her head a few times before finding her words again. "Yes... in Circe's name, YES!" 

Satisfied, Scrooge held the sobing woman in his arms.  
"You're completely crazy..." She repeated over and over again. His smile became even more contented. "I've been called worse."

Meanwhile they had straightened up and Magica was sitting frontally on his lap again. Her legs were placed to his right and left. That way they could hug tightly. Their loins rubbed against each other and it was a pleasant feeling to feel the friction. But the burning passion had given way, for the time being, to a feeling of complete contentment.

"What will your family say about us?" Magica asked after some time uncertainly. Soothingly Scrooge rubbed their beaks together. "Once they've convinced themselves that you haven't bewitched me, they'll understand. Maybe one or the other will need more time..."

"Like Donald..." Added Magica pointedly. 

"Like Donald!" Confirmed Scrooge with a mischievous grin. "But basically my family only wants the best for me and when I have decided that is you, you will soon be a part of that family. If you want to..." 

Magica wrapped her arms around his neck and put her forehead against his. "I've always envied you for your family, and even more your family for you... that I can have both now is almost incomprehensible to me..." Tenderly Scrooge stroked a few hairs from her face. "I'll make sure you understand, with all my love..." 

He laughed. "That sounded a little cheesy even in my ears..." Embarrassed, his cheeks turned red, but Magica kissed him tenderly. "For my part I can't get enough of it. I like your way of handling words."

Gratefully he looked at her. His family tended to make fun of him and called it age sentimental. He was glad that the most important person in his life knew how to appreciate his words. Why had it taken them so long to understand that they needed each other?

"What about your family? Or the other witches and sorcerers?" Scrooge inquired after a while. Tenderly he caressed her neck, it was clear to him that it would probably not be so easy from her side. But even if he had to go through hell and fight evil witches, he would do it for her. More precisely, he had done it before. But now his motivation was only the woman in his arms.

"Scrooge... I wish I could tell you that my family will be happy for me but... some of them are quite strict and old-fashioned in the view that witches and men unite..."

But then she smiled confidently. "But it is not the part of my family with whom I have much contact. Granny likes you anyway and my nieces will love you, I'm sure. Not to mention my cousin Adelia..." Magica rolled her eyes annoyed. "The fairy?" Scrooge inquired with a broad grin. " Precisely those... In Circes name, you remember?"  
Again Scrooge caught her lips in a tender kiss. "I remember every single one of your schemes."

Laughing, Magica buried her face in her hands. He had plenty of material to tease her for the rest of their lives together.

Scrooge also laughed and lovingly held her in his arms. He had longed even more for such moments of tender togetherness than for the union of their bodies. Even if he would not like to miss this part. Magica was so sensual and beautiful in his eyes that her sight alone was enough to put him in ecstasy...

He held her a little tighter and felt her soft breasts on his upper body. He sighed quiet and happily. Even the fact that they were coveting and yet could cuddle tenderly without having to go any further satisfied him. Magica was just everything he wanted.

"But you know who would have liked you most?" Magica continued timidly. "My uncle Giani..."

Scrooge looked at her expectantly. "Why? I don't think I've ever heard that name before." Magica shook her head slightly, a sad smile lay on her lips. "You couldn't have. He was my favorite uncle, the only one who fully supported me in being a good witch. Unfortunately he died as I was little. From birth he had a bad constitution but that's why he loved to dream and knew how to see more in the world". 

She snuggled up to Scrooge who comfortingly swayed her in his arms without saying anything. He felt that she wanted to share something, but took time. "He was the one who explained the properties of moon quartz to me. One day he took me out to sea at night on a small boat to recharge the crystals. I was completely fascinated at that time. The opportunity to travel everywhere seemed like a wonderful gift to me". 

Tenderly she gave Scrooge a kiss which was immediately returned. "Back then, I made a promise to my uncle. The purity of moon quartz should never be defiled by evil purposes. He told me that maybe one day I would give a wonderful journey to a person who is close to my heart. I found the idea beautiful and swore it to him..."

She shyly looked at Scrooge. His eyes were slightly widened and his face showed a distinct redness. "Many years I waited in vain for such a person. No one seemed worthy of the beauty and gift of the moon quartzes I loved so much..." She looked him firmly in the eyes.

"Until I met you... of course not from the beginning. But at some point I realized that you were the most important and valuable person in my life. I had almost forgotten my promise until last year, by chance, I found a moon quartz in a magic shop. Then it was clear to me, I had found the person who is worthy..." 

She cuddled her head in his neck. Despite everything, it was still difficult for her to talk so openly about her feelings. "Of course I thought that you hated me, so I had to come up with a plan how to give you the trip without you getting suspicious." She snuggled even closer to him. 

"I lied to you. That I traveled with you, that we landed right on this island. Everything was carefully planned. I knew there was moon quartz here so we would come back. I knew you would be able to find some. You don't know how happy I was when you finally said how much fun you had." Carefully she raised her head again to look at him.  
"Are you angry with me because of the swindle?"

Scrooge gently stroked her cheek as he looked deep into her eyes. "I knew it... I knew you had planned everything..." He gave her a deep kiss before continuing. "I could only never explain to myself why. I would never have thought that I meant anything to you, I didn't even understand what I felt for you myself. He held her tightly and tenderly tousled the feathers in her neck with his beak. "Thank you for being so brave." He took her hand and kissed it gallantly. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to hold the future Mrs McDuck in my arms now." He winked mischievously at her as she blushed furiously.

"Oh, that reminds me!" He released himself a little from the intimate embrace to fish for his backpack. Curious, Magica watched as he finally pulled out a big envelope and handed it to her. "I had no idea that I would get married soon, so I owe you a ring. But I think you might like this as an engagement present. I never thought I could ever give it to you.“

She looked at him questioningly but he just smiled broadly and pointed his head at the envelope to tell her to open it. There was a simple document inside but her eyes widened in amazement as she read the lines. Unbelievingly she stared at the man in front of her. "Scrooge that... that is..." His face reflected pure satisfaction when he saw how stunned she was. 

"This is a deed of ownership of this island. Issued in the name Magica de Spell. I also own one myself. This our island officially belongs to both of us in equal parts. I bought it."

Without warning she fell happily laughing around his neck so that they both fell over. "You are the craziest man I have ever met in my life!"

Tenderly she looked at him. "I love you." 

Her gaze became more wicked and his eyes also darkened as she lay like that on him. "And now I want you to love me, Scrooge McDuck. Time for round two." His grin was equally suggestive as he rubbed against her. "So demanding..."

His hands stroked over her body and he pressed her firmly against him.

"I love you, Magica de Spell..." He whispered one last time before they gave in to their feelings.


End file.
